


Breathless

by Alanon (AlixMason)



Series: Mission:Insane [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mission:Insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/Alanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mission:Insane on LiveJournal.
> 
> Also posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/660667.html

The wind roared in his ears as he ran. Still, the footsteps followed him through the darkness. He didn't dare chance a look behind him; that would only serve to slow him down and make him even more terrified. And yet, he couldn't help it. He turned his head to look behind him.... and came to an abrupt stop, though, his body coming into contact with some unmoving force. Harry recoiled, stumbling backwards and whipping his head around to see what he had run into. His breath left his lungs, leaving him gasping like a fish out of water.  
"You know," the man spoke. "It's not very polite to just run into someone without apologizing, at least."  
Harry sucked in as deep a breath as he could manage.  
"An apology is the last thing you'll be getting from me," he spat out, still breathing heavily.  
He let his head drop for a second, and when he looked up, the blonde had disappeared. Harry looked around frantically, searching.  
"Looking for someone?" the voice came from behind him.  
Harry whipped around. Or tried to, but found himself rooted to the spot. Panic began to take over Harry as he struggled to move. He reached for his wand, but it was gone.  
"Ah-ah-ah. Now what kind of game would this be if I let you just use magic to counter everything I did?"  
"Um, a fair one?" Harry ventured a guess, rolling his eyes as the panic subsided.  
"Exactly. And Malfoys aren't exactly known for playing fair, are they?"  
"No, of course not."  
Pale arms snaked around Harry's waist and he relaxed against the firm chest behind him. Lips brushed the sensitive skin of his neck, and Harry tilted it back against Draco's shoulder, practically offering up the skin. His eyes fluttered closed, and a soothing heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach. Hands roamed his chest and stomach, ghosting down his sides to grip his hips. One hand slid down the front of Harry's thight, brushing lightly, teasingly, against his groin. Harry moaned and pushed his hips into the touch.  
"A little eager tonight, aren't we?" Draco whispered against Harry's neck, his breath a warm carress.  
Harry didn't dignify him with an answer. Besides, what could he do but agree? He tried again to move his feet, wanting to turn around and embrace the tall blonde, but found that he was still stuck. He cleared his throat.  
"Would you mind letting me go?" Harry ventured to ask.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would," Draco said, lips still pressed into the flesh of Harry's throat.  
Harry sighed, but his sigh turned into a moan as he felt teeth sink into his skin, not breaking, but hard enough to feel it and know there would be a mark later. Draco continued to bite and lick and kiss the reddening skin as Harry's moans grew louder.  
"You like that, don't you," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, tongue running along the outer shell before teeth clamped gently on the lobe.  
"Snobbish twat," Harry murmured.  
"Oh, I'm so offended. Your insults are truly wounding, Harry." Draco chuckled. "Surely even you could come up with something better than that."  
"One would think that, wouldn't they," Harry mumbled. "My thoughts aren't exactly coherent, no thanks to you."  
"Oh, I think it's all thanks to me, Harry. Besides, would you really have it any other way?"  
Instead of replying, Harry's response was to grind his hips into the ones behind him, illiciting a low moan from the blonde man. Harry snaked an arm above his head and around Draco's shoulder and neck, pulling him down for a kiss as his other hand wound itself around Draco's hip and clutched at his ass. Lips met with barely-controlled energy as Draco tilted his head down to meet Harry's. He ran his tongue teasingly along Harry's bottom lip before Harry parted his lips. Harry ground his hips against Draco's growing erection, drawing another moan from him. Draco tore his mouth from Harry's his breath coming in gasps as he looked down at Harry. His eyes were clouded with lust, his pupils blown wide.  
"Gonna let me go now?" Harry asked, his voice low and a bit raspy.  
Draco chuckled and shook his head slowly from side to side as he continued to look at Harry.  
"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Draco asked him, a smirk slipping into place. When Harry remained silent, Draco went on. "I will never let you go. Ever. And can you guess why that is, dear Harry?"  
Harry smiled and turn himself around in Draco's arms, having felt the binding hex lift away. He placed a light, playful kiss on Draco's lips before answering.  
"I'm sure I can guess," he said quietly, his lips brushing against Draco's as he spoke. "But perhaps your can remind me?"  
Draco growled low in his throat and cluched Harry tighter to him, pressing the fronts of their bodies as close together as possible, even though it wasn't nearly enough. Harry pushed his hips against Draco's giving them a slight roll, and chuckled as Draco gasped in response.  
"You're mine," Draco growled, and claimed Harry's mouth as if to make sure his point was clear.


End file.
